Sayonara, Kaoru
by altaira verantca
Summary: Ini tentang Nanami Haruka, ketika ia paham bahwa Kaoru-kun tidak akan kembali. Random, dont read if you dont like it. :


**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**Sayonara, Kaoru-kun © Altaira Verantca**

**Rated : T**

**Genre (s) : Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast (s) : Nanami Haruka**

* * *

><p>NANAMI memandangi cincin yang melingkar dingin di jari manisnya. Ia masih ingat hari itu, hari dimana kau melingkarkan cincin itu disana, lengkap dengan balon berwarna merah yang lupa kau lepaskan sebelumnya. Itu adalah natal terhangat baginya.<p>

Senyum. Salju. Bianglala. Balon. Cincin. Kamu.

"_Kalau kita bersama nanti, aku masih bisa menjadi komposer 'kan?" _

Kau tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan pertamaku malam itu. Dengan sungguh-sungguh kau memperbolehkanku tetap menggapai mimpiku. Meski nanti kami akan sama-sama sibuk, meski kami nanti tidak bertemu beberapa lama, meski 'nanti' lainnya yang tak sempat terucap dan terpikir oleh kami.

Aku masih menatap cincin di jariku. Memutarnya pelan dengan jemariku yang lain, sedikit longgar. Shou-kun bilang aku semakin kurus dalam beberapa bulan ini. Begitu juga Jinguuji-san, Ichinose-san, Ittoki-kun, juga Shinomiya-san. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"_Dua bulan itu lama."_

Itu yang kupikirkan saat kau bilang akan pergi selama itu untuk pertukaran pelajarmu ke London. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa itu kesempatan yang bagus untukmu. Ini salah satu cita-citamu kan? Aku tahu kau sangat ingin mejadi dokter jantung yang handal.

"_Sejak sampai disini pun aku sudah merindukan Nanami!"_

Aku mendengar keseriusanmu di telepon. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa sejak aku melihatmu memasuki pintu bandara aku sudah sangat rindu pelukan yang hangatnya masih tersisa di tubuhku? Juga aroma kopi yang kau tinggalkan di bibirku? Karena aku tidak ingin kamu sedih.

Aku diam dan memandangi cincinku. Berapa lama lingkaran emas ini melingkar di jariku? Beberapa hari? Beberapa bulan? Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun. Aku kehilangan waktuku. Sejak Shou-kun menahan air matanya ketika memberiku kabar itu. Aku kehilangan waktuku.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Dengan berat hari aku menarik keluar lingkaran emas yang rasanya sudah menyatu dengan jariku ini. Kini memandangi cincin yang sudah ada di telapak tanganku.

Dingin.

Aku menggenggam erat-erat benda mungil itu. Terlalu erat sampai aku takut memecahkannya. Padahal aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Sama sekali tidak mungkin. Lingkaran kecil ini tanda sesuatu yang abadi kan?

Kau bilang akan kembali dalam dua bulan 'kan? Ini sudah melewati dua musim dan aku sudah kehilangan harapan sama sekali. Ya. Bahkan berharap pun ada batasnya. Aku pun baru tahu akan hal ini.

Aku membuka sebuah kotak musik kecil berwarna perak. Nenek memberiku ini ketika aku berangkat untuk mencapai mimpiku di Saotome Gakuen. Kau pasti tahu apa isinya. Beberapa tiket lusuh, gantungan ponsel yang masih apik—

Aku meletakkan cincinku disana. Tergeletak manis tak tersentuh waktu.

—kini ditambah sebuah benda paling berhargaku.

Aku memandang semuanya lagi. Sebuah film tentang kita otomatis terputar begitu saja di dalam kepalaku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha lari dari segalanya. Percuma. Semuanya semakin meledak di dalam diriku. Menyesakkan dadaku.

Hanya sesak. Ini sudah tidak sakit.

Mereka bilang kau sudah tidak ada di sini. Sudah bukan di tanah yang memiliki masa juga bukan di bawah langit yang memiliki hawa. Sudah bukan disini. Bukan ditempat dimana aku bisa bersama yang lain dan bernyanyi tapi di tempat yang tak bisa kusentuh.

Mereka bilang kamu sudah mati.

Aku segera menutup kotak perak itu, mendekapnya di dalam pelukanku. Hanya hari ini ya. Aku janji hanya hari ini. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini lain kali. Kumohon ijinkan aku hanya di hari ini. Hari ini saja.

Aku menangis, mendekap semua kenangan dan senyum milik kita. Hanya hari ini.

Kau masih hidup kan? Di dalam otakku, menyelinap dalam senyap di hatiku. Aku tahu itu. Karena kamu selalu terasa hangat. Selalu. Dan kau selalu mengatakan.

"_Jangan menangis, Nanami."_

Aku menghapus air mataku. Tersenyum. Ini yang terakhir kan. Aku sudah menetapkan hatiku. Ya. Aku tahu. Maafkan aku.

Aku meletakkan kotak perak itu di laci lemariku. Memandanginya dengan sayang. Sungguh itu telah menjadi salah satu hartaku. Kau tidak akan tahu itu.

Ya. Kau tidak akan tahu 'kan? Ini hanya milikku dan milik kotak perak itu. Hanya aku dan kotak kecil itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum. Mengucapkan sebuah kalimat lirih yang tegas.

"Sayonara, Kaoru-kun"

Lalu aku menutup laciku. Menguncinya. Menyimpan semuanya. Ya, semuanya. Dalam-dalam dan rapat.

Aku disini. Melanjutkan hidup. Dengan mereka yang masih mengingatmu. Masih bersama yang lain termasuk dia yang memiliki wajah mirip denganmu. Bagiku mirip. Kaoru-kun adalah Kaoru-kun kan?

Aku keluar dari kamar. Masih ada yang harus kulakukan lagi. Sedikit terhenyak melihat jari manisku yang kini polos. Aku tersenyum hangat. Sebuah kalimat lama melintas begitu saja,

"_Aku mencintaimu, Kaoru-kun. Terima kasih..."_

* * *

><p>Yak! Nanami #utapricrew resmi jomblo sekarang~ Hahaha!<p>

Makasih bagi yang sudah membaca~ Review dipersilahkan :)

with evil laughs, Altaira Verantca


End file.
